


Jumping the Gun

by LadyOfSnakes



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Angry Sex, Explicit Consent, F/M, First Time, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 16:19:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8408392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyOfSnakes/pseuds/LadyOfSnakes
Summary: Percival has done something very stupid and very dangerous. Vex is not okay with this.SPOILERS THROUGH EPISODE 73





	

“Percy, can I speak to you for a moment?” Vex waited for their war council meeting to end before looping her arm through his and pulling him away. Percy hesitated at first, not because he was unwilling, but because he was surprised at the contact. As they walked away, he could feel eyes following them. He didn’t look back, however,and just kept pace beside Vex.

 

It wasn’t until they had reached his workshop that he spoke at all. He looked at the reinforced door--not solid like his one back at Greyskull Keep, but it had been sufficient for his purposes before--and then back to Vex, an eyebrow quirked up. “I know I said we’d have to talk later, but this wasn’t the place--”

 

“Percival, unlock this door.” Vex interrupted him and slammed her hand against the wood with more force than he was expecting. It was reinforced; there was no risk of damage, but Percy jumped at the sound anyway. “Or else we’re going to do this in the hall, with a chance of my brother, your sister, or _Scanlan_ overhearing.”

 

Percy turned pink at that and quickly pulled out the key. He let them in, closing and locking the door behind them. “This really wasn’t what I had planned for this. I wanted to do something nice for you, maybe take you...”

 

He didn’t get to finish that thought either before Vex had him pushed up against the wall. She was smaller than him, but he put up no resistance as she pinned his shoulders to the stone, staring up into his eyes. “What the _fuck_ were you thinking, Percy? How did you know it was an illusion?”

 

Oh. This was not that conversation.

 

Blushing a deeper red, he returned to what he’d been saying before. Well, that with a little more truth added to it, because he really was trying. “I knew there was a trick, Vex. I didn’t know exactly what it was. I was ready to keep stabbing if I had actually hit anything.”

 

Vex kept looking at him for a long moment, then shook her head. “Interrupt me at any time if I’m wrong, please. You kissed me. You _kissed_ me back in Draconia. And for all the time I’ve know you, Percival, you’ve never been one to want just part of something.”

 

Percy was silent.

 

“You can’t do this, you know. When you care about someone, when they care about you, you can’t just be reckless. I’ve had to watch you get hurt over and over. Dissolving in acid. Shot with arrows. Shot with guns. Falling down cliffs. Percy, I had to watch you _die_ , knowing there was nothing I could do to help you. And part of it is because this is the life we’ve chosen.” She stopped and swallowed. It took another long moment for her to begin speaking again, but he waited. Gods know she’s waited for him long enough. “But you’re here, and alive, and you kissed me. So if you want this, you have to consider what it would do to me to see you die from some stupid, reckless, _dramatic_ mistake.”

 

Percy slowly brought his hand up to Vex’s face, gently touching her cheek. She kept her hands up, still pinning him back against the wall, but she leaned into his touch as well. He brushed a stray lock of hair away from her face and said quietly, “I’m sorry.”

 

“Good.” Vex said, giving him a small smile before pushing him again. “I’m still furious at you. That was so stupid. She could have killed everyone in the room, everyone in Whitestone! Cassandra was in the room! Why are you so brilliant and yet so stupid at the same time?”

 

He blinked, unsure of what to do because she was still smiling at him. “Well, it did work.”

 

“That’s the worst part!” This time she slapped one hand to his chest and grabbed the lapel of his coat. “It worked and you’re going to be so fucking smug about it. I don’t know if I want to keep yelling at you or kiss you right now.”

 

Percy tried to stop a smile from creeping across his face. “Well, I’d prefer kissing. But I am admittedly biased in that regard.”

 

Their first kiss had been short, but romantic. The snow-covered remains of a forest was a beautiful backdrop. Percy had only realized after how much he had needed the conversation they’d had. It had lifted a weight from him, the fact that she cared so much about him forgiving himself. Kissing her after, even if it had scared him at the time, had felt natural.

 

So did this, though in a different way.

 

Vex moved her other hand from pinning him back against the wall to his lapels as well and pulled him down to her height. Her entire body slammed against him as they kissed. On reflex, he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her in even though she was already flush against him. He realized again how much smaller she was; his hand spanned the small of her back. But even with her size, her _heat_ stood out the most. She was a furnace, burning with anger and frustration and want. Their mouths broke apart, and they both gasped for air before she pulled him down into another kiss.

 

He felt her hands go to his shoulders as she started to peel his coat off of him. He leaned away from the wall to help her get it off of him, and only let out a small muffled protest as she let it fall to the floor in a pile. His ascot quickly joined it. Vex pulled enough away from him to start unbuttoning his waistcoat. Percy could still feel her breath on his collar, hot and humid as her dexterous fingers worked through his layers of clothes. Soon she had his shirt open as well and his belt unbuckled. 

 

But when he reached for her armor, she batted his hand away. “No. You don’t get to touch me right now. I’m still angry at you. But you tell me to stop and I will. At any point.”

 

Vex paused and looked up again, her hands at his waist. “Or you can let me do what I want.”

 

Percy closed his eyes for a moment and leaned his head back against the wall. She had him in a _state_ , rock-hard and with his clothes disheveled. He took a few deep breaths, thankful that she didn’t move on or away, thankful that she gave him time to think. “I just... What do you want to do?”

 

Her voice dropped low and she leaned in again, going up on her tiptoes to whisper in his ear, “I want to suck your brain out through your cock, and see how clever you are then.”

 

The cock in question jumped at her voice, and from the way she laughed, Percy knew she felt it. He didn’t trust his voice not to crack, so he met her gaze and just nodded.

 

“I need to hear you say you want it, Percival. If you want the first time I do this to be some romantic night with candles and wine, that’s fine. That sounds wonderful, even. _But you have to tell me what you are thinking._ ”

 

“Gods, Vex.” Percy let out a breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding. “I want you to do whatever you want to me. I’m yours.”

 

She ran her hand over his crotch, her fingers skimming along the hard line in his trousers. “And what do you think about what I’ve proposed? Be specific.”

 

“Please, Vex.” He shivered as she popped open the first of the buttons, and any hope of keeping his voice even was given up then. “Please, um, suck me.”

 

“Good enough.” Vex kissed him again, another searing embrace. It only lasted a moment, and then she was dropping to the floor. She quickly rearranged his coat to be a cushion for her knees, and then she finished opening his trousers and roughly pulled them halfway down his thighs.

 

She mouthed at Percy’s cock through his smallclothes, a sensation he’d never imagined, not even in his most private moments. Vex _licked_ him, and he looked down to meet her eyes, and he was nearly done right then. She arched an eyebrow up at him before drawing his smalls down as well. Her breath was hot and wet on him, and he could almost feel her tongue as she ran it along her top lip.

 

“ _Vex,_ ” Percy groaned. He reached out to brush her hair back again, but once more his hand was swatted away. “Please.”

 

“You can beg me all you want, Percival, but you are not touching me today.” And with that, she put her mouth on him properly.

 

Now, Percy was not entirely an innocent, but he had never experienced this before. His hands scrabbled at the stonework behind him at feeling of her mouth, hot and warm and wet as she bobbed her head, taking in a little more each time. Her hand wrapped around the part of his dick that wasn’t in her mouth, and she kept twisting it in a way that had him biting his lip to keep from falling apart right then.

 

Vex pulled back and lapped at the head of his cock. He moaned out her name again and Gods, she _winked_ at him. Percy had to close his eyes. He concentrated on breathing, on staying upright, on not finishing right then and having this moment be over. Fingers touched his own, as Vex’s hand--the one what was currently not stroking his cock--reached up to his. She twined their fingers together, giving him something to hold, something to steady himself. He murmured his thanks, and he was only mostly sure he said it loud enough for her to hear.

 

She wrapped her lips around him again and started sucking harder. Her hand kept pace, stroking him faster as well. He shivered again and squeezed her hand tightly in his. “Vex, I’m not going to last. Vex, please. _Please._ ”

 

Vex squeezed his hand back and fucking _hummed_ around his cock, and that was it. Percy came with a shudder, his head thrown back against the wall. He slowly steadied his breathing as Vex stroked him through his orgasm. When he was finally able to look at her, she had a smug smirk on her face.

 

She stood, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. Vex met his eyes and pulled him into another kiss, this one slightly more gentle though tinted with the taste of his own cum in her mouth. When she took a step back, she pressed one hand to the center of Percy’s chest. “We still need to have a proper discussion about all of this, Percy. It will probably have to wait until at least one more dragon is dead, but in the meantime, please _think_ before you do something stupid.”

 

“Yes, Vex. I will.” Percy gave her a weak smile, his heart still racing. “Thought that wasn’t exactly a punishment.

 

“It wasn’t supposed to be. If you want me to punish you, we’ll definitely need to have a talk first.” Vex smiled back, then looked him up and down. “And you will want to put yourself back together before anyone sees you like that, darling.”

 

Vex left Percy there in his workshop, his clothes disheveled and his coat on the floor. It would take him a little while to be presentable again, but that was okay. He had some thinking to do.

**Author's Note:**

> I promised the cr discord that I'd deliver, and here it is.
> 
> Thank you to Arkham for beta reading for me!


End file.
